Research Commission
The Research Commission (Japanese 新大陸古龍調査団) is an organization charged with investigating the New World. It is made up of elite members of the Hunter's Guild. Included in their numbers are hunters, scholars, and engineers; all of whom were required to pass rigorous tests before they could join."About the Commission" in-game tip Who Formed the Research Commission and Why? The Hunter's Guild formed the Research Commission in order to investigate the New World and unravel the mystery of the Elder Crossing (Japanese 古龍渡り). The Elder Crossing is an ecological phenomenon in which Elder Dragons migrate to the New World. It used to occur only once a century, but now it happens every ten years or so."About the Commission" in-game tip Base of Operations The Research Commission's main base is Astera. Unique Equipment Slinger The Slinger (Japanese スリンガー) is standard gear for hunters of the Research Commission. It resembles a small crossbow attached to the left arm, and can shoot a variety of items, such as stones, knives, ropes, and capture nets. From diversion tactics to creating shortcuts to triggering traps, the Slinger is a flexible tool. Scoutflies Scoutflies (Japanese 導蟲) are also standard issue for Research Commission hunters. These glowing insects are kept in a cage on the hunter's belt, and can pick up particular scents or substances, allowing them to track monsters or highlight useful items in the environment."About the Commission" in-game tip Fleets Every ten years, a new fleet is sent to the New World to help the Research Commission. Currently, there are five fleets in the Commission. When a member of the Commission decides to retire or children are born,Easygoing Fiver dialogueCaptain dialogue the Guild sponsors their voyage home.Easygoing Fiver dialogue However, the sea and weather do not always cooperate. The wait can take years.Captain dialogue First Fleet The First Fleet (Japanese １期団) was the first group ever sent to the New World. This fleet is the foundation of the Research Commission and established Astera. Most of the First Fleet's members have returned to the Old World, but those that chose to stay, including five of the original hunters,Easygoing Fiver dialogue are committed to Astera's success. Forty years ago, the First Fleet came to the New World. The seas were much higher then, and their ship the Celestial Pursuit was nearly swallowed by the ocean when it crashed on the rocks overlooking what would become Astera.Analytics Director dialogue Unable to move their broken vessel, they decided to leave it there, and it would eventually become the Gathering Hub.Various NPC dialogues Those first ten years were spent laying the groundwork of Astera, leaving little time to conduct any actual research.Tech Chief dialogue There were only two technicians in the whole First Fleet, including the Tech Chief,Tech Chief dialogue and it fell to them to build a place to live amid huge insects, poisonous frogs, and monsters that could swallow a man whole.Hot Blooded Fourth dialogue In light of this, the First Fleet requested that the Second Fleet consist of three engineers to every two hunters, asking for skilled engineers who could think outside of the box.Second Fleet Master dialogue Second Fleet Coming ten years after the First Fleet, the Second Fleet (Japanese ２期団) consists mostly of engineers and technicians. While most of the Second Fleet hunters have returned to the Old World, the technicians haven't. Thirty years ago, the Second Fleet came to the New World. Third Fleet Scholars make up ninety percent of Third Fleet (Japanese ３期団)."About the Commission" in-game tip Most of the Third Fleet doesn't actually live in Astera, but rather the Research Base. The Research Base was a functional airship until a monster grounded the vessel, stranding them in the Great Ravine near the Coral Highlands."About the Commission" in-game tip The researchers there are currently studying the Rotten Vale."About the Commission" in-game tip Some Third Fleet members still remain in Astera, running things such as the Botanical Research Center (Japanese 植生研究所). Twenty years ago, the Third Fleet came to the New World. Fourth Fleet The Fourth Fleet (Japanese ４期団) is a human resources group with a balance of youth and experience. As the number of staff increased, managing materials became harder for the Research Commission. The Fourth Fleet was formed in response, and its supporting staff have excellent management skills. The Fourth Fleet was also the first to pair hunters with handlers.Fun Fourth dialogue Ten years ago, the Fourth Fleet came to the New World. Fifth Fleet The Fifth Fleet (Japanese ５期団) is the largest fleet yet. Made mostly of hunters, the Fifth Fleet has been sent to follow Zorah Magdaros, the latest monster to make the Elder Crossing. With the influx of proven hunters and an established infrastructure to support them, it is hoped that the Fifth will be able to finally solve the mystery behind the Crossing. Members First Fleet *Admiral *Commander *Huntsman *Meowscular Chef *Seeker *Tracker *Tech Chief Second Fleet *Second Fleet Master Third Fleet *Analytics Director *Third Fleet Master Fourth Fleet *Provisions Manager Fifth Fleet *Handler *Hilarious Hunter *Victorious Hunter Unofficial Members *Field Team Leader Gallery MHW-Astera Artwork 001.jpg MHW-Astera Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Astera Screenshot 003.jpg MHW-Astera Screenshot 004.jpg MHW-Astera Screenshot 005.jpg MHW-Research Base Artwork 001.jpg MHW-Research Base Screenshot 001.jpg MHW-Research Base Screenshot 002.jpg MHW-Gameplay Screenshot 020.jpg MHW-Gameplay Screenshot 044.jpg MHW-Gameplay Screenshot 050.jpg MHW-Gameplay Screenshot 051.jpg MHW-Gameplay Screenshot 052.jpg MHW-First Fleet Flag.png|First Fleet MHW-Second Fleet Flag.png|Second Fleet MHW-Third Fleet Flag.png|Third Fleet MHW-Fourth Fleet Flag.png|Fourth Fleet MHW-Fifth Fleet Flag.png|Fifth Fleet MHW-First Fleet Concept Art 001.png|First Fleet MHW-Admiral Concept Art 001.png|First Fleet MHW-Second Fleet Concept Art 001.png|Second Fleet MHW-Third Fleet Concept Art 001.png|Third Fleet MHW-Fourth Fleet Concept Art 001.png|Fourth Fleet MHW-Fifth Fleet Concept Art 001.png|Fifth Fleet MHW-Handler Concept Art 001.png|Fifth Fleet MHW-Astera Concept Art 001.png|Concept Art MHW-Astera Concept Art 002.png|Concept Art MHW-Astera Concept Art 003.png|Concept Art MHW-Astera Concept Art 004.png|Concept Art MHW-Astera Concept Art 005.png|Concept Art MHW-Astera Concept Art 006.png|Concept Art MHW-Astera Concept Art 007.png|Concept Art MHW-Astera Concept Art 008.png|Concept Art MHW-Research Base Concept Art 001.png|Concept Art References Sources *http://www.4gamer.net/games/384/G038421/20171214063/ *https://www.famitsu.com/news/201712/18147720.html *https://www.famitsu.com/news/201712/14148157.html *http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/world/base/01.php *http://www.monsterhunterworld.com/us/hunting/02.php *http://www.monsterhunterworld.com/us/hunting/03.php *Monster Hunter: World Category:Lore Category:Corporations